


I guess this is what love is

by Tardisangel67



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Brief Descriptions of Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral sex mention, Platonic Affection, Poly Relationship, aro-characters, demiromantic!Meg, greyaro!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 22:17:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13668444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tardisangel67/pseuds/Tardisangel67
Summary: Ficlet written for the spnpolybingo 2018Meg considers the evolution of her relationship with Castiel and Dean.





	I guess this is what love is

Meg felt like the luckiest girl on earth, and she knew that what she should do next was obvious. Especially since she couldn’t take her eyes off the couch where her two boyfriends had fallen asleep.The only issue was Meg had never thought of herself as a relationship type.  
She never really saw the appeal of dating or marriage. Why, in today’s society, would she need to spend time and money on entertaining a relationship, when she could just open an app and find a hookup in less than twenty minutes? But she was slowly starting to understand why all of her friends burdened themselves with the hassle of dating. It was pretty nice to come home to someone, in her case two somebodies, who were awaiting you. It added to the feeling of homeyness.  
She sat down at the kitchen table and observed them more in detail, taking in all the little things about them that she appreciated.

Castiel, he has always been her closest friend. They’ve been through so much together since the age of six . First as friends, then as a little more, and finally as partners. His support through out all these years, has been unwavering. No matter what struggles she was going through, Castiel would always help her. Meg remembers how afraid she had been as a teenager of losing him when she voiced the fact that, despite caring deeply for him and having an undeniable amount of chemistry with him, she might never have romantic feelings for him. Romance just wasn’t her thing, and she had agreed on her own it would be dishonest to not tell him. She can remember him nodding and then asking a few questions such as: “So… Does this mean you don’t want to be my girlfriend anymore?” She had answered that she wasn’t sure yet how she felt comfortable with qualifying their relationship. “Does this mean you’re uncomfortable with us having sex?” She laughed, and explained that it was actually quite the opposite. He had nodded again before asking “ So, it’s kind of like friends with benefits?” Exactly, she had approved, though the label seemed a bit diminutive.  
When they left for college a few years later, they decided to have an open relationship so they could explore new horizons, and still come back to each other for company and a sure strike. The dynamic worked very well for the both of them for about two years. At that point Castiel had just met Dean and wanted Meg’s opinion before proceeding.  
Dean, speaking about the devil she thought, looking at him curled up around Castiel’s body. The two of them had met at a frat party and it had been love, or maybe something closer to lust, at first sight. He was a small town boy who had decided to do a semester in another state to see a bit more of the world. For Dean, college was also giving his blooming bisexuality an occasion to flourish, far away from his intimidating parents. Seeing as Castiel was in a very similar context, their first exchanges were enough for it to strike a chord with him. There was something about how straight forward and genuine Dean seemed that instantly made Castiel melt. He knew upon meeting him that there was no way he wouldn’t end up sleeping with him, so he thought he might as well get it over with, that way he could decide on wether he was worth pursuing or not. Before the end of the evening, they were exchanging phone numbers and blow-jobs in the dorm room bathrooms. When he got home that evening, Cas knew he had to tell Meg about what had happened between him and Dean, especially since he didn’t think it would be a one time fling.  
When she first heard of it she was surprised. Not because of the fact Dean was a guy, she was well aware that when people said Castiel played for both teams, they weren’t only referencing him being on both the softball and the swim team. She was surprised because Castiel had never had sex on a first date, hell it took her 10 years of “dating” before getting him in bed. They chatted for a while about his feelings for Dean and finally agreed she should meet him too. Castiel called Dean a few days later, and explained the situation in the least awkward manner he could manage. Dean didn’t seem disturbed. They decided to all meet up in Castiel and Meg’s shared flat the next day, and the rest is history.  
Dean and Meg as it turned out had an intense level of sexual chemistry, and understood each other when it came to their lack of romantic desire. He was one of the only people who had ever openly admitted to her that he didn’t feel romantic attraction either. Castiel often jokes that he can’t believe that he found the two people who’s ideal “date” was sex on the couch in sweatpants and eating takeout between two positions, and assembled them. Meg didn’t see it that way, Castiel wasn’t a match-maker to her, he was the match itself. He couldn’t be taken out of he equation, even though she and Dean had a lot in common, Castiel was their most important common interest. He also was the only person Meg had ever felt anything close to romantic attraction to, and that was something, even if Dean might grow on her romantic side, who knows…

Meg reaches into her purse and pulls out a small velvety box. After flipping in around in her hands for what seemed liked the thousandth time, she took a decision. She opened the box and confidently pulled out the two small rings that rested inside, sliding them onto her left ring finger. After two days of pondering it, she was going to say _“yes”_ to Castiel and Dean’s proposals. Sure, she couldn’t marry both of them, and sure, it wouldn’t be the beautifully poetic ceremony that her mother had always dreamt of, but it would be something.  
Home, domesticity, marriage, it doesn’t have to be that romantic cliche. It can also be a symbol of a woman, her husband, and their boyfriend committing to each other and expressing their desire to build something together.  
She walked over to the couch to announce the big news to them. Meg sat down at their feet and gently awakened them before chanting: “ Guess who’s getting married ?”  
Once they realized what she was saying, both men smiled excitedly, and sat up to kiss her cheeks. As they resettled on the couch Meg actually felt a hint of excitement at the idea that had always disgusted her, weddings. _I guess that’s what love is_ , she thought


End file.
